kate_and_othersfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal quest
The beginning Tim was sleeping when he heard someone yelling- "Tim! Tim! Wake up!" Tim woke up and tiredly slightly opened his green like emerald eyes " It is three at the morning... I should sleep." His friend Leo looked a little angry and then he said " It is not 3am! We are late for class!" Tim looked at him like he doesn't understand and after few seconds he said "Wake me up when i care." Leo seemed really upset. Tim was a little shorter than Leo,had a messy honey-brown hair, a little big front teeth, small nose and a freckled face. He was in one of that schools you live in. He shared room with Leo, his best friend. He has a little longer, straight, black hair with a greenish shine and brown eyes. Sometimes he may seem boring but he is really fun. "Now Rose is gonna tell us that we are late" he was angrily talking to himself. Rose, their "friend",has light, curly, strawberry blonde hair tied in pigtails, blue eyes, just a little longer nose and can sometimes be very annoying. They call her friend just because they are in the came class, and she sits behind them. "We should hurry a little because I don't wanna seem dumb and be late" Tim and Leo started running to the classroom. They walked into classroom and quickly said "Sorry we're late" They sat at their places, right in front of Rose. "You're Late" Rose said silently. "Wow thanks for figuring that out" said Tim to Rose. Then suddenly.."Stop talking while I am teaching!" Mrs Teacher started yelling. Teacher had medium long, yellow hair and dark blue glasses. She is very strict and awful. Nobody knows if Teacher really is her name, but who cares. "Well, her "teaching" is interrupting my talking" said Tim jokingly, silently laughing to his own joke. "Shut up" whispered Rose. The teacher told everyone that they are going to excursion tomorrow. Everyone was really happy and excited when then the classroom became really loud. "Quiet!" the teacher screamed. The whole class was more quiet than the quietest quiet stillness. Nothing was heard but pure silence. After a lot of boring minutes, and in every boring minute a boring second, the bell rang and the class ended. And after boring hours all classes ended.Tim and his friends were talking in the cafeteria where they think they'll go. "I hope we go to candy land" said Tim. Rose looked at him while doing homework and said "Can't you be serious?" Tim smiled and said "How can I be serious when I'm Tim" Rose didn't say anything. She was just thinking that Tim is sometimes joking too much. After few seconds Tim said "Get It? The word serious cant describe me!" They heard the teacher say loudly: "Everyone who is going on excursion come here!" Tim and his friends came. "Hey twerps!" someone said. When Tim turned around he saw who was talking to him. It was a pink haired girl who had an angry look on her face and her dark hair was covering half of it. "You are talking to us?" Tim looked around and asked a little confused. "Yes I am of course!" She said loudly. "You really think YOU should go?" She said in a very mean voice pronouncing the word "you" like it was something really weird. "Yeah, why?" "Not everyone can go there" she made a pause and less angry but more mean face "By the way I'm Elline" she said and walked away. "What does she mean not everyone can go there?" No one said anything. A few moments later the teacher said - "Everyone going to excursion come here!" Tim and Leo came. They suddenly stopped, turned to Rose and asked "Are you coming?" Rose was looking like she was thinking and then said "I don't wanna waste my precious time on doing something nonsense" she started walking away when Tim and Leo came to the teacher "Oh, not you" Said the teacher. "Why not?" asked Tim. "You are a little too old for that" when the teacher said that Elline came and said "May i go?" The teacher allowed her and Elline looked at "the twerps" with an evil look on her light pink eyes and even more evil smile . Tim quickly said "But she is older than us!". Rose told Tim "You cannot go and there is nothing we can do" "Not like we can hide in the train or something" said Leo. Tim first was surprised and then he had a smile like he had a evil plan. Both Rose and Leo knew what that meant. Nothing was heard only the silent "Oh no" they said. after a few moments later they were hiding under the chairs in the train. "Now i think i don't wanna go there anymore" said Leo. The train was about to start. Monster and it's sword It was really weird that no one noticed where they were hiding yet. They were hiding under the chairs, and a bunch of clothes and backpacks. Tim moved a little and looked out the window. He said nothing but a very quiet "amazing" when he saw a beautiful endless green grass fields filled with a lot of colorful flowers like the rainbow has fallen down from the sky. The clouds were so white it looked like it was snowing upside down. The train approached to some houses that looked really old yet awesome. Tim had a bag of chocolate cookies in his bag. He slowly put his hand in the bag and didn't touch a cookie. He touched something really weird. It was a bat. Tim made really frightened silly look on his face. "Ahh!..." He almost screamed. Rose gave him a mean look and her blue eyes were like an snow storm "What's wrong with you?" She seemed angry but was still talking quiet. The bat flied out the window. "You looked like you saw something really scary" said Rose still a little angry. "It was a bat" replied Tim still a little scared. "Yeah right..." said Leo not believing what Tim said "It maybe was just a paper or something" The train has suddenly stopped. Everyone got out of it and Tim and his friends the last. "You seriously think no one will notice us?" said Leo looking around a little frowned. "It would be better if we just didn't go here" Rose whispered and then frowned " I can't believe you two convinced me to go here". Tim first seemed a little sad but then he smiled,looked like he had an idea, and said to Rose - "Hey look! The teacher is saying something about that statue!" Rose turned around quickly and looked at the statue. She smiled and said - " Quick! Quiet! Come here! Listen! It's a shame not to know about that!" They hid in a bush and listened to the teacher talking. "This is a statue of a stoned monster. It was really powerful and friendly. It had a sword-shaped horn made of 10 crystals. Everyone ignored the kindness of the monster and were greedy and wanted the crystals and their power. They attacked the monster just to get the horn. It broke apart and the crystals went missing somewhere in the world, when the monster stoned. It could return if someone finds the crystals, but no one ever found them" Teacher explained and then said everyone to do whatever they want. Tim happily said "That was boring! Hey look! Lets go there!" he started running to the cave with a lot of trees in front of it without thinking, just like usually, while Rose and Leo were telling him to wait for them but he didn't listen. Tim was amazed by the look of the cave. He was walking while looking somewhere else. Something strange started flying around his head. He made that scared face again. And the thing flying around him was the same bat from before. It landed on his hand. Tim looked at him and said "I would give you a cookie but you ate them" The bat was sad when Tim said that. "Don't worry I have chocolate!" Tim took the chocolate out of his pocket and the bat happily and fast like a thunder flew next to chocolate and grabbed it, then ate it in a second. Meanwhile Rose and Leo were searching for Tim. "He should wait for us" Rose said. Tim didn't even notice his friends weren't here. "Hey Leo let's race! To that giant rock!" He heard nothing. "Leo? Rose?" Tim realized they weren't here. He was lost in a giant cave. How can he find his way out? Under water and the ground He saw three ways to go. He choose the one on the right because that is the "right" way. While walking thru a tunnel with a lot of rocks and stones he saw a river. It was clean and sparkly. The bat seemed surprised and scared, he jumped off Tim's shoulder and started flying really fast. "Bat?" Tim said confused. The bat was flying down the river and Tim was running trying to follow him but Bat was too fast. Tim slipped and started falling downhill. When he stood up he saw a green-blue glowing lake. It was so sparkly it looked like the moon has melted. The blue glow was so shiny and beautiful that it was impossible to stop looking at it. He gently put his foot on water and a clear white bridge started appearing. He was amazed by all the wonderful things and started crossing the bridge without thinking. After few steps he heard some strange noise, he made another step and he fell right thru the bridge! The water seemed like it's freezing but it was turning into light grey glowing rocks. Tim was really scared at the moment, but he saw a small round door. He swam to them as quick as he could and tried to open them but he couldn't. Tim saw a lever and started pulling it but it broke. Some strange quiet cracking noise could be heard when the door just exploded. Tim was shocked and scared, all the water went missing! When he went thru the door a bunch of rocks blocked the way and the lake filled with water again. Scared, but not caring a lot about that he continued walking and then saw a small white hall and started wondering where he is. Something flew quickly at his face. This time he knew it was Bat so he wasn't scared. "How did you get here?" Tim asked and continued walking thru the hall. The hall was long and white, but cracked. On the wall there was written "I will return" Tim read that, looked at it weirdly, and continued walking. He saw a giant room. It was huge and white with so many cracked pillars and some spiderwebs, but still, it was very bright. There wasn't almost anything there. Only a small table at the middle of the room. Tim looked at that really happy. "Amazing! Who did put this here?" Bat looked at him like he's an idiot. Tim looked at the bat with a little serious face and said - "Maybe it was built like years ago..." He wondered if something is on that small table and started running there. He stepped on a button when three arrows started coming at him. Tim was so scared he couldn't move. His bat started flying fast like a bullet and grabbed the arrows. Two with his feet, and one with his mouth. Tim looked at him confused and blinked a few times. "Woah! That was amazing!" he said with a huge smile. Bat gave him that "are you serious" look. Tim stood up and again confused asked "How is it even possible to do that?" Tim carefully looked at the floor seeing that there are three lines drawn on some places. They looked like arrows. But where he stepped there weren't. He got an idea that it was made to trick people and that where arrow isn't drawn is a trap. Who would draw arrows on their "hidden" trap? He carefully started walking but only on the places where arrow is drawn. He finally came to that little mysterious table. He saw a little white crystal he gently approached his arm attempting to take it. Bat grabbed his arm angrily. Tim thought that if he takes the crystal he will activate traps. Bat dropped down his arm in a second Tim slipped fell and accidentally touched the crystal. Holes started appearing on the walls and water was coming out of them. The room was filling with water faster every second. Tim saw a small hole on the ceiling, that was made of ground, and something like stone sticks laying horizontally on the wall, arranged like stairs, but really thin, with medium sized space between them, leading to that hole. Tim smiled and said " This is like a video game" bravery was seen in his emerald green eyes. He started climbing with his arms, even if he falls there is water under so he will be safe. The only problem is can he escape before the room fills with water and he drowns. Bat flew thru the hole and took off little parts of the ground so Tim can go there. He escaped right a few seconds after the room filled with water. He took the tiny white crystal and looked at it while sun shine was brightening it up. "What is this?" he confusedly whispered. Looking at his crystal for few seconds, he felt like a thunder shot him and like the whole life has just passed in front of his eyes. Actually, luckily, the thing passing in front of his eyes wasn't his life. It was like some strange illusions. A story in a crystal Tim was all dirty, wet and covered in small scratches just one a bit bigger on his nose. He was trying to find his friends but didn't know how so he was just randomly walking everywhere. He saw them and while running loudly said "Hey!". Rose and Leo were just sitting doing nothing and looking bored. Rose surprised, looked angrily, stood up and came to Tim "Where have you been?" she yelled and slapped him. "ouch" Tim said "You would not be so mad if you see what i found. He took the crystal out of his pocket. Leo came and surprised but still normally asked "Is that...?" Rose surprised happily started talking while taking a giant book out of her backpack " Page 467. It is what we were learning at school and Teacher told us today. It is from that statue, The smallest white part of the horn!" Leo looked at her weird and surprised " Why do you have that giant book in your bag? It was not necessary." Rose replayed " You know, I like to study even if teachers say it's not necessary to" Meanwhile, somewhere, a man in some kind of armor, with a dark blue hood shadowing half of his face, only mouth, tiny white moustache and a part of nose can be seen, was looking into a clear globe with some strange shadows, flames and fogs in it. A picture of the trio and what are they doing right now appeared, and he looked at it while smiling creepy. "Yes... The other crystal is found... Soon i will have all of them..." He started laughing quietly and evil. The pictures disappeared. Back to the trio. "We should tell The Teacher." said Rose. "No stupid way!" Tim shouted "I found it! I keep it." he said angry. "How did you find it now when no one could in million years?" Rose was thinking loudly. "The crystals can bring back the monster, but there is no need for that. If we do that we will just cause trouble." said Leo seriously. It was night and Rose suddenly angry said "While everyone is in probably in a hotel now we have to sleep in sleeping bags. Whose stupid idea was to even go here! And why didn't the teacher let us?" . Tim was sitting looking at his crystal, with a little frowned look. Later They were all sleeping. The stars were thrown on the sky like glitter, the wind was slowly passing by them. Tim was sleeping normally, when he woke up because he maybe heard something weird. "Bat?" He tiredly whispered. With his eyes half closed he looked up at the sky, and saw all the stars were gone! "Woah!" He shockingly almost shouted. He looked at sky shocked and confused for few seconds. He stood up, heard some weird unusual noise, and started walking while holding his crystal. Something lighted up. It was the crystal in Tim's hand. He saw that and it stopped glowing. He was scared but confused. The crystal lighted up again so he used it as a flashlight. The noise was louder and louder, it was coming somewhere a little far from a bush. Tim stopped, looked and jumped right there. The dark black fog started appearing everywhere. Tim was looking frightened, just like usually when he is scared. Hearing some weird creepy voices he looked around but the fog was too dark. "So you found the crystal?" said the unknown deep, robotic, scary voice from the darkness. Tim didn't say anything, being stoned from fear. Only a strong, loud sound of wind was heard. "I said. Did you find the crystal!" The voice was louder, the darkness was darker, while some red lights started appearing and disappearing. Tim smiled closed his eyes and said all relaxed "Oh, I get it. It must be a dream! Because this is impossible!" The red lights all became two silly looking red eyes. "What? How stupid are you! This! Is! Real!" Said the voice, still creepy, first confused, then mad and annoyed, while the eyes were moving. Tim looked a little confused, like he was not sure what was happening. The eyes stopped looking silly, turned looking more evil. A scream was heard, when the fog turned red for a second, and came back to black again, then disappeared. Tim looked up, and saw the stars were back. He really had no idea what was going on. He was not even sure if it was a dream, or reality. "Tim" Leo suddenly said coming out of nowhere. "What?" Tim replayed quickly and loud. While looking scared of surprise. "I saw what happened. That fog surely isn't some normal everyday thing." Tim turned around, not scared anymore. "I heard a creepy voice asking me if I found the crystal." Leo looked somewhere. " That cracked earth isn't normal either, yet it is here so long." "what's so weird about it?" Leo started explaining "When you came back after you found the crystal, whenever you step on that crack it slightly glows." Tim was thinking out loud, but whispering " So it may glow when there is a crystal somewhere..." Tim said Leo to come and they followed the crack. When they came to the end Tim stopped and got angered "This is useless!" He made another step and fell thru the ground while screaming. Leo came and scared jumped backwards and said " Tim! That is quicksand! Oh, no how stupid are you!" A hand came out of the sand and grabbed him. When he fell he saw Tim. "You're alive" Leo exclaimed surprised. "Yeah look" Tim pointed at something yellow and shiny in the underground swap. "An underground swamp?! How is that even possible?!" Tim looked at Leo with anger. "How is it possible that you can't just shut up?" Tim stood up and approached to the swamp gently and slowly looking at it a little scared not showing his fear. A carnivorous plant like thing jumped out. Of course, it did not really jump. Tim fell back all scared, stood up running back looking like he is going to cry how scared he is. However, he looked funny. A reason They saw a stick going thru the sand and heard a voice saying "Grab this". They grabbed the stick and Rose pulled them out. "What were you doing?" she asked not angry at all. "Crystals..." Tim whispered in a creepy voice. A girl with dark skin,wavy black hair, glasses and brown eyes quickly approached them. "Did you say crystals?" She asked. "Yes" replayed Tim a little confused. "Do you know something about them?" "Of course i do! Actually my grandpa. He is somewhere here, follow me." she slowly started running, stopped and turned back to them "Oh, i forgot to say. My name is Lisa. They were walking thru the forest stepping on wet leaves, while coming to an old house. "Grandpa!" Lisa shouted opening the door " They found one of the crystals!" Her grandpa had a big nose, a bit bald hair at the top of his head, and big grey mustache. He was a vet and a historical. He looked at them, took a book from his shelf. " How did it look like?" he slowly asked Tim. Tim showed him the crystal that he nervously took out of his pocket. The grandpa was carefully looking at it thru his small round glasses, turned another page in the book and said : "This is the glow piece. It is unknown if it has any kind of power. Nothing is known. In this book there are just things like in any other book!" He said trying to sound serious. Everyone was shockingly confused and were expecting something serious. The grandpa smiled and looked at Tim "Does this crystal have any kind of power?" he asked. "Well, it can be used as a flashlight and i felt like i saw some illusions..." "Illusions?" he interrupted thinking. Taking the magnifying glass he looked at the crystal closely again, then took it. He saw illusions of a lot of evil creatures attacking and someone sending them to do that. "I didn't really clearly see what was going on, but it was a vision from the future for sure." He angrily looked at Tim and grabbed his shoulder. "Some kind of evil lord now knows that one of the crystal has been found and he will destroy the world to get the rest! See what have you done!" he yelled. Tim just a little scared and embarrassed asked "So... It is necessary to free the monster now?" "That is the only way to stop him, now you should go to find the crystals before him." "But why us?" Tim asked scared and confused. "Because it is all your fault!" The grandpa said mad "The thing we saw in the crystal meant something!" "So i messed everything up..." Tim whispered silently. "I saw something yellow glowing!" Tim suddenly exclaimed. "It was somewhere in the underground lake with a giant beast plant.... blah blah blah..." Tim was trying to explain but he is terrible at doing that. Lisa approached and gave Tim a tiny bag "Here. I couldn't understand your silly talk but i heard something about "beast plant" Feed this to it and it will calm down" "Thanks!" Tim smiled "What is it?" "Dead bugs" she said. "Whaaaa?" Tim was so scared he moved a few steps backwards. "Thanks, but no thanks." he tried not to seem frightened. Lisa put the small bag on his hand. "Don't be so dumb! Take this it may help you to make the plant fall asleep!" she said annoyed. "Okay..." Tim tried not to be disgusted. Later Tim, Leo and Rose were going back to the place where the crystal could be. The grandpa said that the person who finds the crystal should find the rest and "History is not finished yet". So the crystal search begun. "It's there!" Tim said pointing on the sand. They came there the same way as before. Tim took the bag looking at it like the most disgusting thing in the world, opened it and fed the plant. Rose came behind him and whispered "Was it that scary?" "Of course it wasn't! I am not a coward!" He said angrily. The "plant" fell asleep and the yellow thing started glowing even more. Bat came. flew down and stood near water like he will drink it. Instead, he dived into it and grabbed the crystal. Tim took the crystal carefully, then looked at the other. Holding the yellow crystal in one hand and the white in the other, he approaches then moves yellow crystal every few seconds. The more yellow is near to the white it glows brighter. Tim stopped and started giggling. "Looks like the yellow thing glows when there is a crystal near it..." Rose was thinking loudly "It can help us a lot!" she exclaimed. "Well, we don't have a map or something so it's useless." Leo said looking at Rose angrily smiling. "Hey guys" Tim said turning to them "How are we gonna get out of here?" Pure silence was heard. No one knew what to say. Rose suddenly looked at the other side of the river and noticed that there a tunnel. Before she could say anything, Tim excited yelled out loud "There is a tunnel at the other side of the river! I am a genius!" He started running without really looking, jumping from a rock to a rock on water. "Wait for me!" Leo said scared out loud. Tim was really fast and again his friends could not follow him so quickly. He turned his head a little to see are they coming. Still running he bumped his head on the wall. "Ouch..." He fell and said. He looked at the wall, but there was nothing. He was touching there, he felt something but there wasn't anything. Leo and Rose came and Rose yelled "Would it kill you to wait?" Tim was completely ignoring her ha was kicking the "wall" with his foot, and knocking on it. "What in the world are you doing?" Rose said annoyed. Tim noticed that they were here. "It's a... wall." he said. "Wow really..." Rose was even more annoyed. The purple fog appeared and Tim just vanished. He appeared in a weird house. When he looked out of the window he saw the sky was red. Not knowing where he is, he started slowly walking and looking around "There you are" a deep robotic voice said. "Huh" Tim was smiling all scared. "You know what! The crystal! It belongs to me, don't you get it!" he yelled with anger. The more he was angry, fog was even bigger.